To Never Lose Again
by DalisaY-17
Summary: [Post Series][LeonEve] It's been three years since Eden. But that's not the point! Eve's turning fifteen! What's this? Leon challenges her to a battle! Sparks will fly. . . [R&R pls. . .]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Black Cat and its characters, plot, whatsoever but I do own the ideas for this fanfic.

**Author's Notes: **This is my first posted work for this account. Please be nice!!! For this story, Saya is _very much alive_, is that clear? SayaTrain forever!

_**Yay!! My plot bunny's come home! Gimme a hug, Fluffy-chan!!**_

* * *

__

**To Never Lose Again**

'**DalisaY-17'**

* * *

Eve spun around in her new dress, checking it on every angle in front of the mirror. It was simple and black with short sleeves, adorned with pink and white flower petal prints. She tied her hair into a neat, half ponytail. Once again, she glanced at her reflection. _Perfect_, she thought. She beamed with a satisfied smile.

_Today, I turn fifteen_, she mused.

Just then, she heard a soft knock at her bedroom door. "Sweetie," her mom's muffled voice called out. "Are you ready yet?"

"Wait just a sec, Mom!" She raced to the door and opened it. "Okay, now I'm ready!"

Tearju smiled, eyes watering, at her daughter (or clone, whichever you want to use to refer to Eve).

"Oh, sweetheart," she sniffled. "It just seemed like yesterday when I first saw you, a successful experiment who had to be cruelly cooped up in a tank for years!" She stated it dramatically, actions with her arms and all, making Eve sweat drop.

"And now, TODAY, you're turning fifteen!!!" Tearju blew her nose onto her handkerchief. "Time flies," she continued dreamily. Eve twitched.

"Yup," Sven said as he entered the room, which had made Eve jump. Parents really **DO** pop up at times when you least expect them to.

"Tearju, honey, I tell you, before we know it, our little girl's gonna get married."

At that, Eve raised an eyebrow. Sure, Sven (or 'Dad') would say things but it wouldn't go as far as _that_! The younger blonde sighed. Things had really changed in three years, since the Eden incident. She'd gotten over the whole _'I've-got-a-crush-on-Sven'_ thing and had started calling him 'Dad' instead. A year and a half after 'Eden', Sven and Tearju got married and settled down with Eve to form a cozy little family. . . Or not. . .

Now, back to the topic:

"Who in the world, Daddy, may I ask, is this guy who you think I'd end up with," Eve asked with all the Eve-ness in her voice, twisting her hair around a finger.

"I'm not sure- Leon maybe-"

"WHAT?!?!"

Eve choked, flushing at her dad's comment. _Me and Leon?! I think not._

'Yet,' a voice in her head murmured. Eve, from pink, turned crimson. _What're you thinking of, Eve? He wants to get revenge, remember? Think back: you beat him three years ago on Clarken Island, and now he wants payback._

'Then why did he help the others in saving you during the Eden incident?'

The blonde closed her eyes and shook her head in frustration. _Wait a minute_, she mused, eyelids shooting open.

"Dad, what day is it today?"

"It's Saturday. Why did you ask?"

Eve frowned. "Nothing," she mumbled, heading out of the front door.

"Well, see you, sweetie! Have fun with Rinslet and Jenos!"

"Okay Mom, I will. . ."

"Think of it as an educational trip to the museum," Sven added.

"Alright, I will. . ."

Eve ran to the park. She was going to meet up with Miss Rins and Mr. Jenos there. Her mind wondered, leaving her subconsciously running.

Then it just happened. She bumped into someone.

_Ugh, this really wasn't what I was expecting. _In front of her was the only boy in the world (other that Sven) that she had always _almost_ thought of. She muttered something about how hormones were cursed.

"Watch your way, monster!"

Eve inhaled sharply. "Stop calling me that, Leon!"

The blue green haired boy raised an eyebrow. He muttered a quick "whatever" and helped the girl up before whispering:

"I'll see you later. You better not forget."

Eve scowled as he walked away. _How in the world could I forget? I settle things with you today._

"Once and for all," she muttered furiously, taking long strides.

_Hopefully. _

* * *

"So, Eve, what do you think of the museum so far?"

"It's great I guess."

"That's good," Rinslet replied. "Too bad Jenos couldn't come early. He's off on a mission for Chronos."

"I'm okay with that," Eve said, taking a sip from her strawberry milk shake. _At least I don't get to bump into him in here._

Just then, there was a faint call of 'Eve' in the distance. The girl glanced around to find the owner of the voice. Near the café entrance of the museum was Layla, who was with the other kids from 'there'.

Eve sighed. _Thankfully, no Leon,_ she thought. Amidst her musing, she felt a wave of disappointment rush at her.

"Miss Rins, could I go greet my friends for a while?" Eve motioned to the group of kids at the entrance.

"Sure," Rinslet replied. The blonde got up and headed out of the area.

"Hi guys! What brings you here?"

"Nothing really," Layla replied. "Since we had extra income from the bakery, we just thought of going to the museum. Most of the others really wanted to come." Her companions nodded to express their agreement.

"I see. . . Why aren't you with Tim or," Eve hesitated for a while. _Oh, what the heck?_ "Leon?"

"Well, Tim and the rest are at the bakery," one of the younger girls replied.

"Leon's on a sweeping job," another one, a boy, continued.

_Princess_ rolled her eyes. "Oh right. . . I _almost_ forgot; he's a sweeper now."

"No need to be sarcastic, Eve," Layla muttered. She was about to leave with the others when she remembered something.

"Oh, and happy birthday! If I knew better," she winked at her. After the others were at a safe distance, she added: "He would've asked you out by now, if he weren't so shy."

Layla waved at her and giggled, running to her group. Our _little princess_ was very, _very_ flustered. _He did,_ she thought, _kind of. . ._

_Eve! Snap out of it!!!_ "Layla, come back here!"

It was too late. The brunette was already out of sight along with the other kids.

_Why would_ **he**_, the psycho with the Tao of wind, ask_ **me**_out? I mean, we're the worst of enemies._

At that, she heard a muffled sing-song teasing somewhere. Trying to keep her calm Eve-ness (even with an anime vein on her head), she opened her body bag, checking her compact computer-and-cell-phone-in-one to see her counterpart Adam smirking at her, singing like it was his field day!

**(A/N: Tearju made it for her and uploaded that program, Adam, into it so that Eve could get a cyber brother of some sort. She liked it at first but hated it in the end.)**

"Adam, I really don't need this right now," she whispered, trying not to scream. Her voice betrayed her calmness, revealing her frustration.

"Aw, come on, Sis! _Eve and Leon-_"

"That's it!" She turned the thing off.

**(A/N: Readers, insert a picture of a frustrated Eve here trying to suppress her anger in vain.)**

_Alrighty, Eve; take a deep breath. Inhale. . . Exhale. . . _

She strode back to the table where Rinslet was currently at, chatting with Jenos who seemed to have just arrived.

"Hey Eve! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Mr. Jenos."

"Eve, is something the matter?"

"No, everything is fine, Miss Rins."

The blonde plopped down onto the seat next to Rins and began to finish her strawberry milk shake.

Well, began to finish what was left of it.

* * *

The day was great. Saya stretched her arms up as she admired at the view.

"Hey Saya," Train called out to her from the other side of the rooftop. "Isn't that Leon down there?"

The female sweeper blinked. She went over to Train's side, glancing over his shoulder towards the sidewalk. Yup, it was Leon alright. The fifteen-year-old boy seemed to be carrying something, not to mention the fact that he looked a bit irked.

"Let's go find out what's wrong," Saya told her partner.

Together, they jumped down from the building and landed cat-like on the ground (from the rooftop of a five-story building) like it was nothing. Just as Saya was going to "attack from behind" (that is, surprise the poor, annoyed boy), Train just had to ruin it with a cheery greeting. Saya playfully glared at him then started a conversation with Leon.

"So you just finished a sweeping job, huh?"

"Yeah, it was pretty boring. . ."

Train raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" _Black Cat_ cleared his throat. "Anyways, do you know that it's your _girlfriend's _birthday today?"

(**A/N: Stress the word **_**girlfriend**_**, people, stress the word!) **

"Who's birthday today?"

"Eve!! I'm talking about Eve!!!"

"Oh, yeah, I do know. I haven't given my gift yet." _I plan to give it later,_ he thought.

"Well, that's good to hear," Saya continued on behalf of Train. "Knowing you, you wouldn't greet her just yet!"

"What about you guys? Did you finish a job too?

"Yeah, and we were just about to go and visit Creed and-"

"What?! You lost me at 'Creed', Train."

"Uh, yeah, we're going to visit Creed and Echidna. You see, we wanted to see Stella Marie. She's only six months old and she's already talking, at least, that's what we heard from Kanzaki. Besides, everything's over now and everything's really good."

_Skywalker_ blinked. "Okay, then, what about the _I-hate-Saya_ issue with him?"

The woman in the _kimono_ paled then slightly shrugged. "That's over. You do remember their wedding, don't you?"

Leon tried to picture that scene: Echidna in her gown and Creed in a tux, hair cut short **(A/N: Think back to first few episodes, when he was still at Chronos.)**. He tried to relive the sound of the bells, not to mention the wedding music.

He shrugged, swiping an imaginary thought bubble above his head, making it disappear.

"You know what? I never imagined that a guy like Creed, who's like, I don't know, _gay_, would ever get married. That was until _that_ event."

Silence followed.

"Well, we gotta get going, Leon! See you around!"

Train got up from the sidewalk and stretched. The blue-green haired boy nodded to the pair.

"Say hi to Creed and Echidna for me, guys," he called out.

"Yeah, we will," Saya voiced out. "_Ja mata ashita!!_"

Leon smirked then got up from his position.

_Looks like it's time to greet Eve._

* * *

"Well, this must be the place."

Eve was at their meeting place: an old lot covered with shrubs and an old, wrecked building at some corner. Gulping, she mused: _He better be late and not planning a surprise attack on me._

She felt a gust of wind behind her. Her eyes widened. She turned to meet two wind blades narrowly missing her. Leon stood a few feet away from her, smirking.

"Hey, Eve; should we get started?"

Eve gave the boy a serious look, and then nodded.

The wind around them had turned into a gale from a breeze. Eve wasted no time. _Not good. . . He's getting pumped up. _She let her wings out and transformed her right hand so that a sword came out from her wrist. She went for the skies. Leon's smirk became even more distinct.

"Wrong choice," he muttered.

He rose into the air with great agility, chasing after Eve, dishing out blades of wind.

"What's the matter? Are you just going to run?"

Eve's emotionless face showed a scowl.

"Don't underestimate me!"

She headed for him, sword aloft but his movements were too quick. It took her seconds to realize that he was already behind her.

"Too slow," he whispered into her ear, making her slightly blush.

Eve slashed her weapon at her opponent. "You keep missing me on purpose! Take me seriously, will you?" She slashed her sword at him again, wounding his right shoulder.

He just kept his cocky smirk on. "Even when you glare at people, you still _do_ look cute."

"You're really not taking me seriously! You're even _flirting_ with me, you jerk!!!!"

This time, she dodged a wind blade that could've _really_ done some damage.

"Fine," said Leon. "I'll take you seriously this time."

* * *

_**Later on. . .**_

* * *

Both of them were exhausted but still on their feet, struggling to fight. Eve started to cough. _I'm fighting a loosing battle. . . I can't give up, though._ The space behind her felt smaller.

Two steps. . . It felt really small.

Three steps. . . It felt really, _really_ small.

One step. . . Something felt cold on her back.

She had hit the wall.

The blonde gulped. _Great, I'm cornered! Some birthday gift this is. . . ._

Leon chuckled. "Look," he said, placing (almost slamming) his palm onto the wall beside Eve's head.

"Just give it up. I may have lost to you once, but that's not going to happen again.Now, for the next step. . ."

"And what would tha-"

It was body language indicating her to keep quiet. To give in. To surrender. His arms gingerly wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Closing her eyes completely, she gave in, returning his kiss.

After what seemed like forever, they broke apart, Eve inquisitively smiling at Leon and Leon flashing her a satisfied smirk.

"Told 'ya I'd win today," _Skywalker_ told her. He moved closer. "Happy birthday," he whispered into her ears. Eve's cheeks turned pink.

She buried her head into his chest, trying to hide the giddy grin she wore. "Alright, you win. Thanks, by the way."

"So then, um," Leon stuttered. "I really wanted to ask you this: would you-"

"Don't," Eve snapped, lifting her head. She pressed her index finger onto his lips. "You already know the answer, don't you?"

He gaped at her (for what seemed like days, which was in fact two annoying minutes), he gave the blonde a straight face.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home."

Leon held out his hand to her, which she gladly took. The new couple walked out of the old lot, not even noticing the two pairs of eyes watching them as they went.

"We have got to tell Sven," the first one said. His companion looked at him, deep emerald eyes shimmering in the night.

"You think so? Eve_-chan_ and Leon_-kun_ might kill us."

"But he's wanted them to _be_ together in the first place! Even Tearju did!"

"Hmm. . . Yeah, let's tell him. It _will_ come out eventually."

The girl among the two sighed dreamily. "Don't you think that they're so cute together?"

The other nodded. "Let's go. Wanna get milk?"

She perked up at the word _milk_ and squealed with delight. "Train-_koi_, you're the best!!"

* * *

_**A year later. . .**_

* * *

"Eve, close your eyes."

"Why do I have to?"

"Just do it, okay?"

Eve sighed and did as she was told. The soft fabric of a handkerchief touched her delicate skin. Now, she was feeling giddy- giddier than she had been that morning. Something was up and her boyfriend **(A/N: Replace that with **_**koibito**_**, which is Japanese for "lover".)** wasn't telling her.

"Alright, you ready," Leon asked her. She nodded.

She felt herself being led up the steps of her house's porch. The sound of the door opening made her grin bigger.

"One, two, three; take the handkerchief off."

Upon taking it off, her gaze met others' while party poppers were popped and a streamer was let down.

"Happy birthday, _Princess_!!"

Eve beamed at everyone as they said the inscription on the streamer. So, a surprise party was prepared for her. She cocked her head to the side and smiled at Leon.

"You knew, didn't you? They put you up to this!"

The boy smirked. "Maybe," he murmured.

Eve kissed his cheek, earning coos from the other people in the living room.

As she browsed her gifts later that evening, she remembered the battle that had occurred a year ago on the same day, and how she lost herself to Leon. That was the best birthday gift. **Ever**.

But really, to never lose again is really hard.

Especially to never lose yourself to the one you love.

_**THE END**_

_**-'DalisaY-17'**_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it for now. I hope that you guys liked it. My plot bunny, Fluffy, was really nice to me when I wrote this (see? I even gave it a name. Am I random or what?!). -Sighs- Review please!! 


End file.
